Forever as One
by ReaderWriterLover232
Summary: Finn and Rachel shear a special graduation moment, and all of Glee takes a trip revealing secreats no one could have guessed along the way is marrige, babies, homes, sex, and lies Rated m for Smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So sorry if the concept is similar to others, I sorta like the whole Glee vacation Idea.**

**This Story tells about Finchel and Quick Love.**

** The Glee club all go to Rachel's Dads' second home in the Hamptons and they all figure out some deep secrets about one another along with plenty of loving to go around. They have the best Summer before college.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

…_Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

Finn stairs at his girlfriend in the auditorium slack jawed; yes he had heard her sing millions of times and each time he is amazed, but this, this was different, Rachel never showed vulnerability, but today was different.

Today was the final day of High School and Rachel wanted to whisk Finn into the auditorium, the sight of their first kiss, for one final 'goodbye' to the place where they fell in love. Instead of talking or kissing Rachel started to sing "_**My Heart will Go On**_" every word she vocalized described how she felt about Finn and thinking about it, Finn knew the song said how he felt as well.

_Rachel, baby, that was wonderful. I still can't believe what an incredible singer you are. I can't explain how much __**I love you.**_ Finn said that with as much passion and conviction as he could muster up _you are my one, my only, my forever. _ He walked up the stairs and onto the stage, feeling his pocket to make sure her gift was still there, and leaned down, picked her up, and spun her around planting a kiss on her lips, she didn't hesitate returning the favor and opening her lips, welcoming his tong.

_Okay you two party is over, well actually it's just beginning, come on we have to go we're gunna be late! _ Quinn says. Puck walks over and picks Rachel from Finn's arms and set her next to Quinn, _dude what the hell! _ Finn growled at Puck, _Man I'm trying to stall, do it already! _ So with a rude scowl Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and they walked out to the car while Finn grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her tight.

Just as they embraced each other, the lights dimmed, as if on cue. Rachel batted her large brown eyes at Finn, _We need to go babe, and they won't wait for us forever. _She whispered grabbing hold of his hand, _wait baby wait, I have something for you…_ he walked her down the stairs and sat her in one of the audience seats, with him sitting next to her, the lights darkened and the projector came down from the ceiling and the music echoed.

**Two week earlier…**

_Puck, yo man can you help me out? _ Finn was calling his best friend to enact his plan _Sure? What do you need? Hudson, if its money, hang up now._ They both laugh and meet over at Puck's house in twenty minutes.

Finn started to tell Puck about how much he loved Rachel, and okay after three years Puck was well aware but, when Finn got mushy gushy on, 'Oh her hair smell like strawberries and her eyes are like diamonds' Puck look at him and said, _Finn, your vagina is showing…_ they laugh but then Puck got a well deserved punch to the arm, _Damn man, working out again… okay so I know you love Rach, you have since sophomore year, just you two were to oblivious and dumb to admit it, I know you're not here for a sissy talk session._ Puck smiled at his joke getting up and grabbing them each a beer, _you're right man, I'm not here to talk, I need your help with Rachel I-I-I want to propose to her._

_ Well hell Hudson about time you made an honest woman out of her! Congrats man I'm happy for you_ Puck gave Finn a hug, _Look who has the vag now Puckerman! _They laugh and call Quinn, _Hey babe can you come over Finn and I could use your help_. And in no time she was over.

_So boys what can I do for you?_ She says as she enters Puck's house and then leans and kisses his neck…_Q _Finn says, _I want to propose to Rach… you're her best friend, has she mentioned of how she would like it to happen or the ring?_ The lady in the room stood distant in the eyes, she ran up to Finn and hugged him and whispered _finally! _And in an instant she switched into business mode, _ok men, sit down _Puck looks at Finn and he goes and gets them another round of beer, they know they are in for a long night.

_I know she is all about symbolism, that's her one love besides music, history behind things, the meaning, where did you two share your first kiss? _Quinn asked Finn and looked at him like there was a right or wrong answer, _the auditorium, we had a makeshift picnic on the stage and then kissed_ he smiled at the memory _I love her._

The next week went by fast Finn asked Mr. and Mr. Berry for Rachel's hand in marriage, they said yes.

Finn went to tell his mom, _Mom, I have to tell you something… okay Finn what is it?...Mom, I'm going to propose to Rachel, I want her to be my wife._

Carole was elated, she always wanted Rachel as her daughter, and now she would be, _Oh Finn! _She wrapped him in a hug, _I have something for you!_

_ This is the wring your father gave me, I want you to have it. _Finn looked blankly at his mother, _M-m-mom, are you sure? – yes Finn of course, I insist! _

The next day Finn showed Quinn and Puck, that's when a light bulb flickered on in Quinn's head…_the last day of school! _Puck and Finn look at her confused and they simultaneously say…_yea what about it?_

_ That is when you will propose to her! On the stage! _Finn's face lit like a Christmas tree…yes it would be perfect and Quinn would have it all planed out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm glad every liked the story.**

** I'm going to be gone for two weeks **

**ENJOY!**

_Okay listen closely Finn,_ Quinn looked into his eyes, _today is the day, Rachel will say Yes, I know it I just do, I spent last night at her house and helped her get ready for today just wait, you'll see._

Just then, in walked the most beautiful girl in the world, oh damn was he lucky.

Rachel was wearing a teal tank top that showed cleavage, not a lot, just perfect, her white skirt was short and made her legs look like they went on forever, mailman mailman mailman Finn thought over and over again, and her hair he had seen it wavy but never curly she had perfect ringlets, they made her face glow.

_Hey baby I've missed you! I feel like I haven't seen you at all recently. _Rachel said as she tried to kiss her boyfriend he returned the kiss opening his lips, she met his tong half way. Stroking her tong and her sucking on his bottom lip when all of the sudden, _Hey Finchel, get a room love birds! _They look and see Puck and Quinn walking towards them hand in hand they all laugh. As the next bell ring instead of Finn and Rach kissing goodbye he grabbed her hand and they ran.

_F-F-inn haha where are we going! _ She giggled and stumble a bit _Rach, I want to skip class and just be with you, you, and me, alone, together. _He turned the handle on an empty class room and let them in.

This room hadn't been use in decades, but it was simple a desk, a chair, and a couch. The perfect little spot.

_Rach, I love you, so much, more then you know. _He hummed kissing her pulse point making a sweet little mark and sealing it with a kiss. Nothing had ever felt so right to either one of them.

One hicky led to another and another and soon the bell rang, Rachel moaned at the loss of contact with Finn.

They hold hands walking down the hall to their class, Rachel slightly showing one hicky like a badge of honor. In all honesty to her it was, she wanted the whole world to see that she Rachel Barbara Berry could get a guy like Finn Christopher Hudson.

_You excited for the party tonight Rach? _ Finn asked kissing her hand _oh gosh I completely forgot the party! But of course I can't wait, oh an could you stay over this weekend Dad and Daddy are gone _she said winking and walking away.

Thank you grilled cheesus! 

All day thoughts were running through his head, okay at lunch Quinn will give me the instructions to fallow to get to the proposal.

They were all in line for lunch and Quinn slid him the paper into his pocket it went, Rachel saw and questioned it, soon shrugging it off.

Just then her waist was tickled _hello my Jewish American Princess_ she laughs turns and hugs Puck he kisses her on the cheek _you ok? _He asks _just fine _she responded. Finn saw this, know it was harmless he yelled _Puckerman, hands off my lady! _Rachel smiled and winked at Finn, loving the jealousy.

The paper read _Finn, Go to the auditorium with Rachel, let her so what she wants, ie. Sing, kiss, talk and so on. Puck and I will come in at one point and after the lights will dim, with that take her to the first row of seats. The projector will come down and music will play a collection of your guys' songs while photos of you two scan through. Once this is complete the same picnic set up for the first kiss will be reveled behind the screen, will rise to make the picnics appearance. Just remember the rest is up to you, we believe in you! - Q o P.S. engagement party at Puck's after!_

The plan had gone perfect! Now they sat watching the photo montage and listened to the soundtrack of their love, Rachel was squeezing Finn's hand and bawling, a few tear dripped from his eyes as well. This is love.

The picnic appeared and Rachel glowed, _how do you like it?_ He asked smiling his adorable crooked smile, _I love it I love how you remem- _ she turns around to see Finn on one knee with a gold velvet box in his hand.

_Rachel Barbara Berry, from the moment I met you I know you were special, I knew you would rock my world, little did I know you would be my world, I love more than words can describe, when we were broken up I died inside. I guess what I'm saying is, would you continue your life with me?_

**Review People! Please!**

**In Two weeks find out what happens!**


End file.
